The Earth Daughter
by Meerkat Mythologer
Summary: It's four years after the Great War, where both Gaea and camp Jupiter have been destroyed. There are two new faces at camp and one is not who she seems. Rated T for some violence.


**AN: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own this story line and my OC Isabelle Merks. Michaela Jellsey owns the later OC Malia Denesey.**

**Boom**

_She glanced around the battlefield. She was in the old Camp Jupiter, in the Great Battle. The Romans were fighting Gaea's minions. It was not going well. The city was destroyed, as were the people in it, most of the Romans were dead. The Greeks were on their way, she could sense it, but they would be too late. But wait, there they were more than a hundred more Greek demi-gods, fifty or so centaurs, around seventy satyrs, a hundred and twenty hunters and a hundred other assorted good guys. They fought until all the enemy was destroyed. Most of the Greeks had survived, but all the Romans were dead, the only Roman left standing that she could see, was Reyna. _

_Then, suddenly, the scene changed. She was in Rome and she could see the seven fighting. She tried to help, but it was like she was a ghost, she couldn't touch or destroy anything. She winced as Piper got knocked down, blood flowing from her head and forming a massive pool on the floor. The fighting seemed to go on forever, but finally the seven won! Piper stirred, she was alive! Everyone was okay but..._

"Belle, Belle!" someone called her. "Belle, wake up, we have to go soon!"

She opened her eyes and slowly twisted in her bed to face the voice. It was Annabeth. She sighed. Everything was okay, she was in the Athena cabin, and that war was four years ago, just before her time. Grumbling, she slid out of bed and got dressed into a camp T-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and a black fake leather jacket. She tied up her long, curly, chocolate brown and put on her camp necklace and a charm bracelet on her left wrist, over her owl tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

"Come on!" Annabeth called, "We don't want to be late! You know what happened last time! Isabelle, come on!"

Belle shuddered; she did remember what happened last time they were late. They were the last in the showers for two weeks and the water was freezing! She ran to second place in the line and they began the walk down to breakfast.

They were quite late in the end; everyone was already sat down and had started eating. Annabeth grimaced, but Chiron didn't say anything, and at one look at her fiancé, Percy, she was back to her normal self.

Isabelle also glanced around the dining pavilion. The set up was apparently still the same as after the war. All the demi-gods were sat at the tables of their godly parents, even Frank and Hazel, who sat at the Ares and Hades table. The only difference was Reyna. Her mother, Bellona, wasn't represented in Greek. Chiron had offered her a place at the head table, to still be a praetor, but at Camp Half Blood, but she decided to just be a normal camper. She also decided to sit at Zeus' table with Jason, so he didn't have to sit by his self, but she did have her own cabin. Piper was not pleased with this, but they had come to a certain agreement that Jason was Piper's and if Reyna even made the slightest move on him... well, no one really wanted to find out! She quickly glanced over at the Hephaestus table. Leo winked at her. She blushed and giggled slightly. She adored Leo, he was her best friend, but she really wanted them to be more. He still wasn't over Calypso though. He had got her of Ogygia but she had died on her first quest. Belle sighed and got her food. Glancing over at the head table, she saw that the camp oracle and her other best friend, Rachel, looked confused and upset, though she was trying to hide it, and decided to go over to her cave after breakfast. She went over to the brazier and tipped the sweetest, juiciest strawberry into the fire.

"Please mom," she whispered, "help me show Leo how I really feel. And please help Rachel with... whatever's wrong."

Half way through eating, everyone else was dismissed. They must have been late if everyone had finished and she was only on her second pancake! She felt someone sit beside her and looked up, it was Leo. His face and hair were covered in oil and his skin was pale, she could tell he had been working all night.

"Hey Bella!" he smiled, trying to hide how tired he really was.

"Hi." She said in mock anger. She hated Bella, and he knew it, but she let him, and only him, call her that.

"So, what do you fancy doing today? Sword fighting, Pegasus riding, archery practise?" he almost sang cheerfully, doing actions with the sports he said. Belle stifled a giggle.

"Well I'm going to see Rachel and you're going to bed!" she said with mock authority.

"How about we both go to bed?" he said, grinning cheekily. Belle hit him on the arm, hard but playful. "All right all right!" he sighed, "I'll go with you to Rachel! I'm not tired! Honest!"

Leo was the best, and she was grateful that he was coming with her. With the help of Leo, she quickly finished her pancakes and they started the long trek to Rachel's cave.


End file.
